New Beginning
by nalimom
Summary: Jack goes to visit Sam at Area 51.  Fluffy Goodness


"Hey, Carter." Sam was surprised to hear Jack O'Neill's voice coming out of her phone.

"Sir," She said, her surprise not completely hidden from her voice.

"How's the desert?"

"Hot." She said simply. "And dusty."

"Having fun at Area 51?"

"There is a lot of interesting technology to explore."

"So you're having fun." She could hear the smile on his face. She had often seen that smile when she looked up in her lab at Cheyenne Mountain to find him watching her work. It had always given her butterflies in her stomach.

"Yeah. It's fun."

"So you don't miss all the off world excitement?"

"I miss SG-1." She confessed after a long pause. "All you guys." She made an uncomfortable attempt to cover her real meaning.

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment. "Yeah. We had a good time."

She smiled at that. "We got shot at on a regular basis… and not to mention that every member of the team died at least once."

"See… Fun!" She laughed out loud this time.

"How are things in DC?" She asked.

"Actually, I'm out here in the dust too."

She paused, her heart speeding up. "Here?"

"I'm in the park across the street." They were both silent. Sam walked to the window and looked down at him. Her breath caught in her chest. She had known that she missed him, but hadn't realized how much until she saw him standing there. "Are you stalking me?" She tried to make it sound like a joke, but couldn't quite keep the emotion from her voice.

"Can I come up?"

"Yeah." She said simply. She thought about running into the bedroom and changing clothes but before she made up her mind, she heard him knock. He must have taken the stairs at a run. She opened the door and her heart melted at his shy smile.

"Hey, Carter." He looked very nervous. "Nice place." He looked around the small apartment. She stepped back and gestured for him to sit down.

"Can I ask what you're doing here, or is it classified?"

"I told the powers that be that I wanted to see some of the new technologies first hand to evaluate them for potential application in the Stargate program."

"That makes sense."

"It's bullshit."

"Why?"

"Because I trust you to tell me what has practical applications for SG teams."

"Thank you for the confidence." She held his gaze for much longer than she would normally allow herself. "So… why are you here?"

"You."

She had to breathe carefully to maintain her calm. "Why me?"

"Because you were my reason for getting up in the morning." He looked out the window. "I need you."

"What?" Her voice was a weak whisper.

"I" he hesitated. "Damn it, Carter," He slid closer to her. "I miss you and… I had to see you."

She stared into his eyes for a long moment before slowly leaning in to him and kissing him. Her kiss was soft but passionate, the tip of her tongue brushing his top lip before her mouth covered his. He responded by pulling her into his arms and kissing her back with a desperation he had held for so long. He gently pulled her into his lap, guiding her hips frantically toward his. Sam complied eagerly, thrilling at the way he gasped and rolled his head back as her lips travelled to his neck.

"Jack…" she whispered against his skin, her tongue tasting him. The sound he made was somewhere between a moan and a growl as his hands slid under her tanktop and caressed her skin. Sam sat up and for a moment Jack was afraid he had gone too far. She looked deeply into his eyes, which were so full of desire. Slowly she pulled her shirt over her head and melted into him, kissing him desperately. Her hands caressed his skin as she unbuttoned his shirt. She kissed and licked each new bit of flesh she exposed until Jack could no longer control himself. He pushed her onto her back and covered her body with his own, devouring her mouth with his. They hastily removed the rest of their clothing and made love there on her sofa, frantically, allowing years of repressed desire to take the lead.

Jack pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered their naked bodies. He wrapped Sam in his arms and spooned up tightly to her. "I love you, Carter." He whispered against her hair. "I have wanted to say it forever."

She turned in his arms so she could look into his eyes. "I have loved you since our first mission." She kissed him tenderly and stroked the stubble on his cheek. "I came close to telling you so many times." She ran her fingers through his short cropped hair. "I've cried over how much I wanted to be with you." He nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "Does that make you think less of me?"

"I hate that you were so unhappy." He kissed her head and pulled her tighter.

"I'm happy now." She looked into his eyes. "Stay with me tonight." She whispered.

"It would take a restraining order to get rid of me now." He joked.

She smiled and stood up, holding out her hand. "Come on."

"Where to?" He asked, appreciating how the fading light fell across her naked form. He stood and pulled her into a kiss.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear, her lips nearly touching him. "I want to wake up with you tomorrow." She kissed his neck.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed, his lips never leaving hers.

Jack looked at Sam as the moonlight caressed her in her sleep. As he concentrated on her slow rhythmic breathing, he thought about how well their bodies seemed to fit together. Her body was snuggled up to his, perfectly molding to him and their legs were intertwined. He softly caressed her calf with the top of his foot and was overcome with a feeling of warmth.

"Are you watching me sleep?" she asked sleepily, without opening her eyes.

"No." he lied.

"Good, cuz that would be a little creepy." She smiled a little as she said it.

He wrapped his arms more tightly around her and kissed her hair. "I would never." It was his turn to smile.

"I love you." She said softly. "Now go to sleep… and stop looking at me."

"Can't help it. You're really hot." She kicked him softly.

As Sam got out of the cab in front of Jack's apartment building, she thought back to when they had last parted. It had been nearly three months ago and she had missed him so desperately during that time that she had impulsively gone to the airport the minute she was released from her debriefing. Her heart was pounding as she let herself in the front door and looked for him. She found him asleep on the couch with his glasses slightly askew on his nose and a book she had given him resting on his chest. She gently removed the glasses and kissed his forehead very softly, inhaling his scent. She closed her eyes and let it fill her, before letting her lips brush his. His lips moved very slightly as she repeated her kiss a little bit harder. Finally, his eyes opened in realization that she was not a dream and he kissed her passionately, his hands grasping either side of her head. He kissed her mouth, her cheek, her jaw, her neck. He pulled her on top of him in a bone crushing hug, whispering his love against her hair. Few words were exchanged in the next hour while they enjoyed their reunion.

Sam awoke to the smell of Jack all around her. She buried her nose in the pillow and took a deep breath, feeling happier than she could remember in a very long time. She opened her eyes to her own photograph on the night stand and smiled. That hadn't been there the last time she had been in his bed.

"Hey, Sleepyhead." Jack walked in with two glasses and a bottle of her favorite wine. He set them on the nightstand next to her photo and sat next to her, his hand brushing hair away from her face.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, covering his hand with her own.

"Not long." He kissed her forehead. "Wine?" He poured.

"I really shouldn't. I haven't eaten much of anything today."

"Afraid I'll take advantage of you if you get a little tipsy?"

She took her glass and took a sip. "Oh, I have missed this wine."

"Is that all you've missed?"

"No. I've missed pizza and Guinness…" she looked into his eyes. "and bubble baths." She leaned in close to him so their lips were almost touching. "and other things."

He smiled at her. "And me?"

The smile melted off her face and she stroked his cheek. "I thought about you every minute." She kissed him softly. "I knew I loved you before I left, but being apart for that long helped me to realize just how much."

Jack kissed her. "Drink your wine." He said softly.

"I'd rather keep doing this." She kissed him again.

"Please, Carter. Drink your wine."

She looked puzzled, but took her glass and sipped. This time, she looked into the glass and saw something shining in the bottom. She dipped her finger in and pulled out a ring. The center stone wasn't overly large, but was perfect. On either side, a sapphire accent stone, all set in antique gold. It was elegant and sophisticated without being overdone. It was perfect.

"It made me think of you." Ever a man of few words.

Sam looked at him with a hint of a tear in the corner of her eye. "What were you doing looking at rings?" She asked with a smile.

He shrugged, his gaze never waivered from hers.

"How long have you had this? Nobody could have told you I was coming. I didn't tell anyone."

"Since the first weekend we couldn't be together… after I came to Nevada."

This time, a tear did escape her eye and rolled down her cheek. Jack trapped it on the end of his finger.

"Is there a question that goes with this ring?" She asked in a weak voice.

Jack nodded and took both her hands. He knelt in front of her as a sob escaped her lips. "I had really planned on wearing more than boxers when I did this."

"Was I naked when you pictured me?"

"You're always naked when I picture you."

She laughed and squeezed his hands.

"Carter, will you marry me?"

She closed her eyes and more tears flowed. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. "Yes." She whispered, punctuating her statement with a lingering kiss behind his ear.

Jack stood, hugging her so enthusiastic that he lifted her off the ground.

Sam awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee and an empty bed. She looked at the clock and pulled the pillow over her head when it read 8:00.

"Jack," she called. "Why are you awake so early?"

He came into the room and hopped onto the bed next to her. "I've been doing a little research."

"You? Doing research?"

"Did you know that just a few minutes away in Maryland, we could get a license and get married at the same time?"

"What?"

"Come on." He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "Let's go get married!"

Sam almost argued with him but she couldn't find the flaw in his plan. It was sudden in one way, but had been years in the making in another. She wanted nothing more than to marry him, so why not.

"Let me get dressed."

"Really?"

"Were you expecting me to say no?"

"I thought there'd be a little resistance."

"I only have a few days of leave. I want to spend them married to you."

She kissed him as she walked toward the bathroom. Jack smiled broadly as he heard the shower start up.

"Do you know why General O'Neill insisted we join him this weekend?" Teal'c asked Daniel as they flipped burgers outside Jack's cabin.

"Nope." Daniel confessed. "Sam's here too. Maybe he just wanted an SG-1 reunion before we're spread all over the universe."

Sam walked out of the house, carrying beer.

"Thanks." Daniel said, taking one. "Do you know why we're here?"

"No." She lied. "Maybe he just needs a break from DC."

"Perhaps." Teal'c agreed.

"Are those burgers ready yet?" Jack hollered from the house. "I'm starving!"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Oh, how I miss our togetherness."

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed with a rare hint of a smile curling his lips.

As they all sat around the picnic table, eating burgers and drinking beer, Daniel finally asked, "Jack, not that this isn't a much needed break, but was there a reason you invited us all here?"

"Do I need a reason to reunite my team?"

"Yup." Daniel stared.

"OK," Jack took a swig of his Guinness. "Truth is that my wife and I wanted to spend time with our friends."

Daniel's mouth dropped open and Teal'c's eyebrows raised.

"To my knowledge, O'Neill, you do currently have a wife." Teal'c observed.

"Shows you what you know, T." He reached a hand out to Sam, who stood and walked over to him. She sat in his lap and kissed him softly.

Daniel stood. "What!"

"This is most unexpected."

Daniel pulled Sam to her feet. "You married this guy?"

Sam smiled broadly and nodded. "Yup."

"Are you happy?"

Sam looked at Jack. "Very happy."

He hugged her. "Then I'm happy for you."

"What about me?" Jack asked, taking a bite of his burger.

Daniel hugged Sam again and looked over his shoulder at Jack. "You don't deserve her." He turned to his friend and shook his hand. "You lucky bastard."

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed as he hugged Sam.


End file.
